Electrical boxes are known for receiving electrical wiring for various wiring devices. The electrical boxes can stand alone or can be recessed in a wall, ceiling, floor, or other surface.
Electrical boxes are also constructed for receiving high voltage wiring devices and low voltage wiring devices such as data and telephone receptacles. Boxes that receive both high voltage and low voltage require a divider to separate the high voltage and low voltage compartments.
An example of an electrical box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,613 to Justiniano et al. The electrical box includes a flexible, isolation barrier installed into a standard double-gang device box to divide the available wiring space within the box into two separate compartments, one for communications conductors and the other for power conductors. The isolation barrier is either a stand-alone structure that attaches to the inside surface of a wall plate or it is integral with a separate chamber inserted into the box. As the isolation barrier is inserted into the box, its free end contacts the rear wall of the box and flexes while remaining in contact with the rear wall of the box, thus permitting the barrier to be used in device boxes having different depths.
An electrical box having the interior of the box divided into separate high and low voltage compartments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,132 to Lowe et al. This patent discloses an outlet box that incorporates two separate boxes for accommodating both line and signal voltage wiring. A flush box, which substantially resembles a typical single-gang receptacle box, includes a flange cover that attaches the flush box to a recessed box. When the flush box and recessed box are connected together, a portion of the flush box resides within the recessed box and a second portion remains outside the recessed box. An L-shaped movable barrier separates the space within the recessed box into a line voltage chamber and a signal voltage chamber.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0014196 to Peck discloses a wall box having a planar divider to divide the box into two chambers of equal volume and intersects a knockout. The divider intersects the entire interior volume of the box, including the knockout located in the back wall of the box, so that the entire area of the opening corresponding to the knockout is not available for wiring that enters either chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,449 to Rendel discloses a universal high and low voltage kit for use in a junction wiring box. The kit includes a partition plate with a pair of bottom flanges or legs for receiving a screw. The screws are threaded into screw holes. The partition plate is able to be mounted within the electrical box in two orientations 90° with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,564 to Miyakoshi discloses a connector bracket having a plurality of partition walls. The partition walls slide within grooves formed in the inner edge of the connector. The partition walls also include grooves for receiving dividers extending between the partition walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,561 to Lalancette et al. discloses an electrical box and partition plate. The plate has a transverse mounting bracket with a raised concave surface to prevent attachment of a ground screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,132 to Lowe et al. discloses the combination outlet box for line voltage and low voltage wiring within a standard single gang electrical outlet box. The combination includes a flush box, a recessed box, and an L-shaped movable barrier. The flush box resembles a standard plastic electrical box that fits within the flush box. The L-shaped barriers position the flush box within the recessed box and by the compartments within the recessed box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,004 to Gretz discloses and integral low voltage/high voltage electrical box having a fixed divider positioned between compartments of the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,043 to Gretz discloses a two-gang recessed electrical box for recessing a high voltage component and a low voltage component. The electrical box assembly includes a frame with a rearward extending collar and a peripheral flange extending inwardly. A high voltage compartment and a low voltage compartment are provided at the rear of the frame member. The high voltage compartment has an electrical box extending rearward from the peripheral flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,336 to Peck discloses an electrical box having a detachable divider that can divide the cavity of the electrical box into two different size compartments. The detachable divider is shaped to provide one compartment with a dimension greater than the other.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0005799 to Drane discloses a dual high voltage electrical floor box. The assembly includes a divider that slides within longitudinal grooves in the floor box. Dividers extend perpendicular to the divider.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0209913 to Green et al. discloses an electrical box having separate wiring areas for low voltage and line voltage. The electrical box is formed by fixed inner walls to define the high voltage and low voltage areas.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved electrical box for high and low voltage applications.